The Biostatistics Shared Resource ofthe Cancer Center at UCD was established in November 2000, with substantial institutional support, and has facilitated research efforts of the Cancer Center through two funding cycles of the CCSG. The purpose of the Biostatistics Shared Resource is to provide Cancer Center investigators with analytic support for projects internally funded by the Cancer Center and with design support for proposals for externally funded research. The goals ofthe Shared Resource are to: provide statistical expertise for the design of new studies, including sample size and power calculations and analytic plans; provide statistical advice and carry out analyses for research funded within the Cancer Center Programs and other Shared Resources, including pilot studies and quantitative assessment of methodology; foster development of externally funded research on statistical methodology relevant to the research goals of the Cancer Center; provide statistical consultation to the Scientific Review Board and for data monitoring boards; and provide education and mentoring in the biostatistics skills necessary for cancer researchers. The Shared Resource has a strong record of accomplishment during this funding cycle. We have expanded the number of faculty members and staff, collaborated on the design and planning of virtually every new research project in the Cancer Center, co-authored papers in a wide range of cancer-related research, contributed new statistical methodology directly related to cancer, and played a key role in the administration of the Cancer Center. Every clinical protocol receives full statistical review and must have a named statistician. In addition, our faculty members have played an active role in the education mission ofthe Cancer Center, especially in mentoring fellows and junior faculty beginning their research careers in cancer, leading to successful publications and funding for a growing number of our mentees. Our growing role is reflected in the increasing demand for our services and in the success ofthe Center's research mission. Close to half of all biostatistical collaboration in the School of Medicine is cancer-related, reflecting our ability to leverage institutional and CTSA support and our commitment to provide high-quality statistical support.